No Such Thing As Hate
by Heeroluva
Summary: A retelling of Romeo and Juliet set in a time forgotten.


No Such Thing as Hate  
(A retelling of William Shakespeare's The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet)  
By Heeroluva  
Discalaimer: I don't own any of the characters made by William Shakespeare  
Note: Written for an English project in which Romeo and Juliet was to be written in a different setting with what ever twists  
I wanted.  
  
  
Thousands of centuries ago on a lush green and blue planet that had yet to feel the destruction of wars was a   
  
civilization called Atlantis. Atlantis was a beautifully exotic island that held more knowledge than anyone could imagine.  
  
The island was found in the exact center of an almost completely water covered plants. Three-fourths water to be exact. The   
  
island was not isolated from the land though because the inhabitants of the island were extremely advanced compared to the   
  
other animals on the planet. They had the magic of the Old Ones that allowed them to form semitransparent bridges to the   
  
land and technology that far surpasses anything that the world has ever seen. They didn't let their knowledge or power go to   
  
their heads though because they knew that the birds that flew in the sky above them and the plants that grew from the land   
  
around them were much more significant then they were in the way the world worked. They knew that if for some reason all of   
  
them disappeared from the planet that the world wouldn't mourn them and that nothing would be there to care. The only took   
  
what they needed, nothing more, nothing less. There was a lawmaker who made all the laws and decided the punishment for   
  
those who broke those laws .The punishments were never serve but it was said that a person could be exiled from Atlantis.   
  
This story begins with two of the best of friends, simply called Montague and Capulet. All people in Atlantis were   
  
considered equal and no person was considered better than another. Both Montague and Capulet were different from the others   
  
though; they held wisdom beyond their years and beyond the oldest of the island's residents. They knew this but treated   
  
everyone equally. People looked up to them and respected them for these reasons. With the advice that they gave to the   
  
people they always agreed on the advice that was given.  
  
One day though a man came to them with a problem that is no longer remembered because it was so trivial. They both   
  
thought it over for a minute and told him what they thought. Their answers were as different as different can be. Both   
  
thought that he was right and neither would give. They parted ways that day and didn't speak to one another for years. They   
  
didn't hate each other because hate was not a part of these people's vocabulary, but they were what people had to start   
  
calling "not friends". That was the only thing that the people could think to call them because they had never experiences a   
  
situation like the one they were in. No one had ever had enemies or bad relationships. All they had were different levels of   
  
friendship.  
As time passes both Montague and Capulet started families and had a son and a daughter. Montague had a son name   
  
Romeo and Capulet had a daughter named Juliet. Over time the families got into arguments that upset the streets of Atlantis;   
  
two arguments to be exact. The law maker said that that the third time that peace was broken between them that the ones who   
  
broke it would be banished from Atlantis to the main land to never return.  
  
One day Romeo and Juliet met while walling through the park that made up the center of Atlantis. They fell instantly  
  
in love, even knowing that their parents would not approve. The next day the were secretly married but had to part until the  
  
night, where they would once again meet in the park so that they could go to be alone and away from the worries of family.  
  
The lawmaker's son, Mercutio, was Romeo's best friend and even though the Capulet's were not his friends, they were   
  
respectful to him in fear of punishment. Romeo met up with Mercutio in the town square were he was going to tell him the   
  
good new, when Tybalt, a cousin of Juliet's, comes after Romeo with a scythe preparing to kill him because he saw him with   
  
Juliet. Before Romeo had a chance to stop him, Mercutio jumped in front of the in coming blade and was killed. Tybalt drops   
  
the blade in shock at what he had done and Romeo goes into a rage. Romeo picks up the scythe getting ready to making the   
  
killing blow to Tybalt for killing Mercutio when he came to a realization. He thought that that if this was the out come of   
  
"not friends" then that there should no longer be such as thing if it comes at such a price as a life.  
  
Romeo drops the blade and takes a step back leaving room for the lawmaker to step up. He asked what had happened here and   
  
the people, in shock, told him, for in their history there had never been a death other than accidental or natural causes.   
  
The lawmaker said, "Look at the consequences of being 'not friend'" and look long and hard for if this ever happens   
  
again then you shall face the same fate as Tybalt." Turning to Tybalt he said, "Tybalt you are hereby banished to exile from   
  
this prosperous island of Atlantis. If you ever step foot on this soil again you shall receive the same fate as my son."   
  
Tybalt stood there in shock for a moment not knowing what to do. "Go now, before I change my mind," said the lawmaker. "And   
  
you, Montague and Capulet, make peace because you are now of the same family."  
  
Montague and Capulet had no idea what he was talking about so Romeo told them that he had married Juliet that very   
  
day. Upon hearing this they make peace promising to never fight again because all it cause was pain and death. Romeo and   
  
Juliet lived happily ever after (without Tybalt).  
  
As time passes "not friends" was called hate and death by the hand of another human was called murder. These things   
  
were outlawed on the island and those who committed these things were banished from the island and the power and knowledge   
  
that they had received from the Old Ones was taken away. Hundreds of years later everyone had broken the laws so the Old   
  
Ones decided that it was time to intervene. The sent everyone to the mainland and divided it into seven pieces and sent them   
  
to the seven corners of the earth. The removed there power and knowledge and destroyed the island of Atlantis. Few know that   
  
it has ever existed and those who have been gifted by the Old Ones know that there is no such thing as hate.  
  
For now the Old Ones wait for a time of piece, a time without hate and murder. But that is all they can do, wait,   
  
wait until they can trust their children with the knowledge of time once more.  
  
  
Please Review 


End file.
